


Étincelle de vie

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Gen, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Smoker est un bleu de la Marine, mais aussi un coureur de jupons. Lorsqu'un matin, l'une de ses conquête décide de refaire une apparition éclair et de laisser un colis sur le pas de sa porte, sa vie s'en retrouve changé.





	Étincelle de vie

Ses bras enserrés autour de la taille d'une femme, Smoker n'avait aucune envie de quitter les draps chauds mais quelqu'un s'obstinait à tambouriner sa porte.   
\- Smoker, Hina te jure que si tu ne vas pas ouvrir cette porte, elle te tue dans son sommeil.  
Bien que sa voix soit ensommeillé, Hina était menaçante. Smoker grogna et s'extirpa du lit, enfilant rapidement un caleçon avant de quitter la chambre à contrecœur. Les paupières mi-closes, il se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à la source de ce bruit infernal.   
Lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement la porte, il fut éblouit par la lumière du jour. Il dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir correctement distinguer la silhouette qui lui faisait face, le bras toujours suspendu en l'air.   
C'était une jeune femme au visage harmonieux mais aux traits fermés. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. Smoker pouvait deviner un corps parfait caché sous d'amples vêtements, privilégiant le confortable au sexy. Elle tenait un gros paquet sous son bras mais il ne le remarqua même pas.   
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- Normalement on commence par dire bonjour.   
\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?   
La femme sur le perron le regardait à la fois d'un air dépité et entendu.   
\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Smoker prit tout de même le temps d'y réfléchir. Il est vrai que ce visage lui semblait vaguement familier. Il était incapable de se rappeler pourquoi.  
\- Je m'en doutais tu sais, mais je voulais quand même en avoir le cœur net.  
Pour la première fois, ses yeux quittèrent Smoker pour aller se poser juste au dessus de son épaule droite. Smoker se retourna. Il vit qu'Hina s'était levée et, après avoir jeté un peignoir sur ses épaules, s'était placé en observatrice appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Smoker ne vit pas la femme du perron déposer son paquet.   
\- Au revoir, Smoker.  
Et elle partit.   
\- Hina croit qu'elle t'a laissé quelque chose, dit-elle calmement.  
Smoker fronça les sourcils à la vue du paquet abandonné. Il avança pour chercher du regard la femme dans la rue, mais elle n'était plus là. Contre son pied le pochon remua.   
\- Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, hein, Smoker ?  
Qu'avaient-elles donc toutes ce matin ? D'abord cette fille l'avait tiré du lit sans aucune raison alors qu'il était en jour de repos, et maintenant Hina s'y mettait aussi.   
\- Et pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ?

Hina soupira et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle prit une cigarette qui trainait là et l'alluma avec un briquet qu'elle sortit d'on ne sait où. Smoker regarda Hina tirer une longue bouffée de tabac et souffler la fumée dans sa direction.  
Il toussa légèrement et lui adressa un regard mauvais. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur de la cigarette dès le matin. À vrai dire, il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne fument « qu'en soirée ». Sauf que Smoker était toujours en soirée, bien que l'académie recommande de laisser ces activités de côté.   
\- Tu devrais car tu as déjà couché avec elle.  
\- Quand ça ?   
\- Il y a presque un an maintenant. Elle était aussi invitée à l'anniversaire de Drake. Elle s'appelle Crispy.   
Smoker leva un sourcil étonné.   
\- Tu te rappelles de toutes les filles avec qui je passe une nuit ?  
\- Non. Seulement celles avec qui tu te montres … imprudent.   
\- Ça m'arrive pas si souvent que ça d'oublier. Et puis une fois dans l'action, tu vas pas lui dire : « Excuses-moi, on va s'arrêter là parce que j'ai pas de capote ! ».  
\- Tu ferais mieux.   
Elle lui disait cela d'un air las, comme fatiguée de le répéter. Puis elle s'éloigna pour fumer, mais continua de fixer le bagage laissé, si bien que Smoker se baissa pour le ramasser et ferma la porte. Il posa ce qui ressemblait à une coque couverte d'un drap sur la table. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Hina le regardait avec attention.   
Smoker souleva précautionneusement le tissu, et dès qu'il eut une vue dégagée sur ce que le paquet cachait, il se figea. Inquiète, Hina contourna la table pour venir observer au dessus de son épaule.   
\- Oh ! Un bébé.  
Cela sembla réveillé en même temps Smoker et le nourrisson. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux marrons et fixa les deux inconnus qui lui faisaient face. Smoker saisit la paquet et commençait déjà à retourner vers la porte en grommelant.   
\- Comment peut-on oublier son bébé ? Je vais la retrouver et le lui rendre …  
\- Hina ne pense pas que tu puisses la retrouver.   
Smoker se retourna vers son amie.   
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- C'est évident. La mère a déposé l'enfant chez son père et est partie.   
\- Je ne suis pas le … Ce n'est pas … Elle a simplement oublié son bébé. Je vais la retrouver et je vais le lui rendre.   
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être borné. Avant qu'il ne sorte, Hina lui lança son pantalon et le regarda partir, perplexe. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la pièce. Malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse de la maison de Smoker, c'était ses affaires à elle qui étaient éparpillées partout. Dernièrement elle vivait bien plus chez son ami que chez elle car, même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait déserté, sa maison semblait toujours pleine des fantômes de Drake.   
Comme aujourd'hui était le jour de repos des nouvelles recrues et qu'elle ne voulait pas le passer à broyer du noir, elle se décida à ranger ses affaires. Ou tout du moins les contenir dans la vieille armoire au fond du couloir. Cette journée semblait vouloir se montrer distrayante.   
Smoker ne rentra pas pour le repas de midi. Hina décida donc de sortir pour manger en ville. Là, elle entendit l'écho de rumeurs mettant en scène un homme torse nu et un bébé. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Lorsqu'elle rentra, en milieu d'après-midi, Smoker n'était toujours pas là. Ils ne revinrent qu'à 21 heures ce soir-là.   
Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un grand coup de pied, et immédiatement le salon fut rempli de pleurs déchirants. Smoker semblait exténué, d'une main il tenait le bébé contre lui, de l'autre il agrippait le berceau. Hina remarqua qu'à un moment donné, il avait tout de même prit le temps d'enfiler un pantalon.   
Le bébé avait pris une teinte écarlate et me semblait pas vouloir arrêter de s'époumoner à grands cris. Avant que Smoker n'ait eu le temps de le déposer quelque part, de manière totalement inapproprié, Hina s'approcha et lui prit le bébé des bras. Smoker déposa immédiatement le berceau par terre et sortit sans même prendre le temps de mettre un T-shirt.   
Hina le regarda partir sans rien dire pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Comme le bébé continuait de pleurer Hina fouilla dans le berceau et trouva de quoi le changer et lui donner à manger. Dès qu'il eut la bouche occupée par le biberon, Hina laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.   
Elle parvint tant bien que mal à garder le bébé silencieux le reste de la soirée, mais même lorsqu'il s'endormit le nourrisson resta étrangement agité.   
Smoker rentra sans bruit plusieurs heures plus tard et se jeta dans le canapé où il s'endormit presque instantanément. Hina resortit de la chambre, le petit dans les bras. Elle observa Smoker qui semblait déjà profondément endormi, puis le bébé au sommeil agité.   
Sans savoir vraiment ce qui lui passa par la tête, elle déposa le bébé sur le torse nu de Smoker. Le nourrisson prit quelques profondes inspirations et sa calma. Avec un sourire, Hina déposa sur eux une couverture et retourna dans la chambre pour pouvoir dormir.   
Elle fut étonnée de ne pas être réveillée avant que son alarme ne sonne. En même temps, si Smoker l'avait empêcher de dormir toute la journée d'hier, il était normal que l'enfant se repose encore. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Smoker était réveillé. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait simplement ouvert les yeux et regardait le bébé dormir paisiblement sur lui.   
Hina parla d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.   
\- C'est une fille.  
Smoker leva les yeux vers elle. Hina ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Mais elle le comprenait. Ils étaient déjà soumis à beaucoup de pression de la part de la Marine, car ils l'avaient certes rejoins depuis peu, mais ils s'étaient montrés si prometteurs que leurs chefs leur en demandaient deux fois plus qu'aux autres recrues.   
Smoker était encore plus encadré qu'elle car, certes il montrait une aptitude exceptionnelle au combat et une capacité innée pour le commandement, mais il était aussi le plus imprévisible et le plus impétueux des nouveaux.   
Il était arrivé plusieurs fois que Hina doive intervenir à l'aide de son fruit constricteur pour arrêter son ami qui était occupé à mettre K.O tout ceux qui s’entraînaient avec lui pour lui « donner une leçon ».   
Alors, voir ajouter à tout cela la responsabilité soudaine d'un enfant serait trop, même pour Smoker. Et ce même si Smoker l'avait voulu, or ce n'était pas le cas.   
Hina posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de préparer le petit déjeuner dans le plus grand silence. Lorsqu'elle jeta quelques regards à Smoker, elle voyait son regard perplexe posé sur l'enfant. Bien qu'elle le connaisse par cœur, Hina n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pensait son ami.   
Même si elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, le bébé finit par se réveiller. Hina le sut lorsqu'elle entendit les légers gloussements du bambin qui fixait Smoker avec de grands yeux. Smoker lui retourna son regard insistant avant de se lever en laissant le bébé sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers la cuisine que la laissée-pour-compte se fit entendre. Smoker roula des yeux exaspérés avant de faire demi-tour.   
Dès qu'il eut reposé le bébé contre lui, elle se tut et lui sourit. Smoker prit donc son petit-déjeuner d'une main, tenant de l'autre l'enfant qui le regardait manger comme émerveillé. Hina ne pouvait retenir un léger sourire. Elle lui tendit le biberon qu'elle venait de préparé.   
Il avait bien fait de rester torse nu car, à un moment donné, elle toussa et l'éclaboussa de lait. Smoker grogna mais Hina lui posa immédiatement la main sur l'avant-bras.  
\- Tu t'y prends comme un manche, Smoker-kun. Il ne faut pas que tu inclines tans le biberon, elle n'a pas le temps de boire.  
Smoker lui décrocha un regard noir mais continua selon ses indications et fut forcé de constater qu'elle avait raison. Une fois le bambin rassasié, il put terminer son petit-déjeuner en paix. Hina regardait l'enfant qui avait posé son oreille sur le torse de Smoker et semblait écouter, fasciné, les battements de cœur.   
\- Crispy a pensé à tout. Il y en a assez pour un ou deux jours. Mais si tu veux Hina ira faire les courses dans l'après-midi.  
Smoker marmonna vaguement quelque hcose avant de finir son café. Hina savait très bien qu'elle poussait son ami. Faire les courses pour l'enfant, c'était accepter qu'il allait rester. Smoker n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Même s'il devait savoir. S'il n'avait pas retrouver Crispy la veille, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée. Hina savait tout de même que, malgré le fait que Smoker ne soit pas prêt à assumer cette nouvelle responsabilité, il n'abandonnerait jamais un enfant qui, même s'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler, était le sien.   
Smoker reposa sa tasse et lui tendit l'enfant.   
\- Si tu veux. En attendant, je vais m'habiller.  
Hina entoura délicatement le bébé et regarda Smoker s'éloigner. À chacun de ses pas les yeux de l'enfant se remplissait un peu plus de larmes. Hina lui caressa doucement la joue.   
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa revient tout de suite.  
Le-dit papa grogna de plus belle et disparut dans sa chambre. À la seconde où il fut hors de vue, la petite commença à pleurer, et ne s'arrêta, malgré tous les efforts de Hina, que lorsque Smoker réapparut. L'effet fut immédiat. Elle ferma la bouche et le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle tendit les bras vers lui sans plus prêter aucune attention à Hina.   
Smoker soupira et la reprit contre lui, mais Hina vit tout de suite que quelque chose déplaisait à l'enfant. En effet elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur la chemise de Smoker avec les sourcils tellement froncés que s'en était comique.   
Soit parce qu'il la sentait, soit face au regard insistant de Hina, Smoker baissa les yeux et vit l'enfant jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise de marine d'un air mécontent. Pendant un instant il la regarda faire sans bouger puis déboutonna sa chemise.   
Dès qu'elle put être de nouveau être en contact avec sa peau, elle se tourna vers Smoker pour lui adresser un large sourire puis le bébé prit un air concentré et apposa son oreille tout près de son cœur. Hina eut l'impression de voir Smoker se détendre légèrement.   
\- Et pour aujourd'hui comment vas-tu faire ?  
\- On n'a que de la théorie aujourd'hui, elle ne devrait pas trop poser de problème.  
\- Tu vas l'emmener à l'Académie ?   
Hina le regarda avec un sourire étrange avant de lui tendre un sac à dos dans lequel elle avait mis plusieurs couches et de quoi faire au moins trois biberons. Smoker jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit, son amie sur les talons. 

Leurs supérieurs ne furent, de prime abord, pas vraiment ravis de voir Smoker débarquer avec un bébé. L'enfant était une source de distraction pour toute la base, mais elle trouvait apparemment cela très amusant. Smoker, lui, devenait de plus en plus grognon à mesure qu'on lui répétait : « C'est ta fille ? » ou « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »  
\- Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Ça vous mettra du plomb dans la cervelle. S'occuper d'un enfant, ça vous change un homme !  
Voilà ce que lui avait ressassé peu ou prou la plupart des vieux soldats. Et cela n'avait rendu Smoker que plus grincheux, mais, pour son plus grand malheur, plus il émettait des sons pour exprimer son mécontentement, plus le bébé le trouvait drôle.   
Même lorsqu'elle arrêtait ses gazouillis joyeux pour s'endormir, Smoker ne pouvait pas récupérer sa sévérité car la façon dont elle dormait, nichée à ses côtés, lui attirait des regards dégoulinants de tendresse. En outre Smoker fut ravi de retourner chez lui, même s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à se séparer du nourrisson sans qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pleurait que rarement lorsqu'elle était contre lui, Smoker ne passa pas une bonne nuit. Toutes les heures elle se réveillait pour gazouiller avec entrain tout contre lui. Au bout de la deuxième fois, Hina les avait envoyé dormir sur le canapé, dans sa propre maison.   
Le lendemain c'est avec un manque de sommeil évident et une chemise toujours ouverte sur son torse qu'il repartit vers l'Académie. Hina se tenait à une distance raisonnable car malgré, ou grâce, aux cinq cafés qu'il avait bu, certes il tenait debout, mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien vous dire bonjour que vous mettre un coup de boule.   
Leurs coéquipiers ne firent rien pour arranger son humeur. En effet pendant le nuit, ils avaient trouvé un nom au bébé. Hibana. Comme Smoker les ignora royalement sur le sujet tandis que le bébé leur faisait de grands gestes, ce nom fut adopté.   
Aujourd'hui, c'était entraînement. Hibana dormit tout le long du jogging obligatoire, emmailloté au dos de Smoker. Pendant les simulations de combat, il fallait que, toutes les deux minutes, Smoker revienne auprès du bébé sinon, même placé à l'endroit idéal pour le voir, elle pleurait. Tout le monde s'en amusait, sauf le principal concerné. Pourtant, à la fin de la journée, il avait un timing de deux minutes parfait.   
Il rentra à la maison et s'endormit dans le canapé sans manger. Une heure après il se relevait pour donner le biberon et en profita pour avaler les restes du repas d'Hina. Puis il dormit encore une heure. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un rire si innocent puisse lui donner des envies de meurtres.   
Toutes les heures elle le réveillait, quand il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Vers 3 heures du matin il l'emmena pour une ballade en ville, pensant qu'elle dormirait plus longtemps ensuite. Elle avait dormi tout pendant qu'il avait marché et une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, elle s'était réveillée. 

Pendant une semaine Smoker enchaîna ce rythme sans vraiment se plaindre ouvertement, mais les cernes grandissantes sous ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Malgré tout Hina le voyait lutter pour ne pas dormir en cours théorique et pour donner le meilleur en pratique. Avec toujours le bébé collé à lui.   
Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun test de paternité pour savoir. Bien qu'elle ait pris les cheveux de sa mère, elle avait les iris marrons de son père et le même regard perçant. Hina savait bien que Smoker l'avait remarqué aussi. Elle les surprenait parfois, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Dans ces moments-là, ils semblaient hors du monde.   
Lorsqu'il rentra après une semaine, il s'autorisa à se montrer pleinement exténué car il n'y avait plus qu'Hina pour le voir. Mais le voir dans cet état lui inspira certes de la pitié mais aussi un petit commentaire.  
\- Et bien ! Le chien fou de la Marine a réussi à trouver plus fort que lui.  
Smoker lui adressa un regard noir avant de répondre avec acidité.   
\- Question ironie tu n'es pas mal non plus. La femme constriction n'a même pas été capable d'empêcher son petit-ami de partir.  
Ce fut comme une douche froide pour Hina. Certes elle l'avait taquiné dans un mauvais moment mais l'attaquer sur son histoire avec Drake était vraiment petit.   
\- Tu devrais te montrer reconnaissant. C'est grâce à lui que tu n'as même plus à chercher pour trouver quelqu'un pour remplir ton lit.  
Elle lui avait répondu sur un ton glacial avant de quitter la maison sans fermer derrière elle. Elle s'était montrée injuste mais il l'avait cherché. Bien sûr, elle aussi avait été soulagé de trouver les bras de son meilleur ami grands ouverts lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin.   
Pour n'importe quel spectateur extérieur, leur relation était ambiguë. Ils étaient amis mais vivaient presque ensemble en partageant le même lit, ce qui n'était un secret pour personne, et pas toujours très chastement. Mais pour eux tout était clair. Hina avait besoin de compagnie et Smoker aimait que son lit soit réchauffé par une personne de confiance.   
On leur répétait souvent que les relations amicales avec « bonus » ne fonctionnaient jamais. Là encore, de leur point de vue tout était transparent. Hina était toujours amoureuse de Drake et Smoker la respectait pour cela. Enfin habituellement.   
Même si elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dit cela dans son état normal, Hina ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour avoir appuyé juste là où ça faisait mal. Pour l'instant elle laissait la colère prendre le dessus car c'est ce qui la soulageait le mieux. Elle savait qu'ensuite, elle reviendrait vers lui, il s'excuserait plus ou moins rapidement et tout serait comme avant.   
Hina lui avait toujours été reconnaissante de la laisser filer dans ces moments-là, de ne pas essayer de la retenir comme d'autres l'auraient fait et d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Sauf que cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle rentrerait tout ne serait pas comme avant. Maintenant Smoker avait quelqu'un à faire passer avant elle, avant lui-même. 

Dès qu'elle s'en fut allé Smoker sut qu'il avait été trop loin, encore une fois. Habituellement ce n'était qu'un manque de tact, mais couplé avec son esprit embrumé et son corps douloureux, il avait été méchant. Il s'en voulait.   
Alors que d'habitude il prenait quelques longues minutes pour s'adresser une litanie d'insultes, ce soir-là la fatigue lui revint en pleine face, comme un boomerang et s'endormit immédiatement sur le canapé. Inconsciemment il tira la couverture sur lui pour couvrir Hibana. Il eut un sentiment vaguement étrange lorsque son torse fut couvert après une semaine en plein air, avant de sombrer complètement.   
C'est sans surprise qu'une heure plus tard il fut réveillé par une petite main qui jouait avec sa lèvre inférieure. Smoker s'était surpris lui-même de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était adapté à cette petite chose. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour savoir si elle avait besoin de manger ou d'être changé ou si, comme maintenant, elle l'avait réveillé pour rien.   
Il posa alors une main dans sa nuque, enfin entre le bas de son crâne et la moitié haute de son dos, et la caressa doucement avec des petits mouvements concentriques. Elle s'arrêta presque immédiatement de bouger et se mit à respirer fort, ce qui ressemblait étrangement au ronronnement d'un chat.   
Bien que Smoker se soit presque immédiatement rendormit ses doigts continuaient de bouger tout seul jusqu'à ce que, une heure plus tard, elle se réveille encore. 

Au cours de la deuxième semaine, l'état de Smoker s'était encore dégradé, si bien que loin de ses oreilles, il était maintenant surnommé le zombie. Il en était arrivé à un tel point que Hina s'inquiétait pour lui. Paradoxalement, et comme il l'avait toujours fait, plus il était faible, moins il se plaignait. Tout son corps exprima pourtant le soulagement lorsqu'il quitta l'Académie la veille de son jour de repos.   
Hina, qui n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis la semaine passée, tant pour lui laisser son lit que pour éviter son humeur orageuse, se décida, ce soir-là, à le suivre. Il s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée derrière eux qu'Hina proposa :  
\- Si tu veux Hina s'occupe d'elle ce soir, comme ça tu pourras dormir.  
Smoker la dévisagea un instant avec des yeux morts. Elle se prit à douter qu'il est ne serait-ce que comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais il fit alors un signe de tête et lui tendit l'enfant avant de disparaître dans la chambre sans un mot.   
Il a bien mérité son nouveau surnom, pensa alors Hina. Voyant que déjà le visage du bébé se tordait prêt à pleurer, elle lui fit un biberon et sortit rapidement pour ne plus déranger Smoker. Plusieurs personnes l'avaient vu se promener avec en pleine nuit et à chaque fois l'enfant dormait. Hina s'assit donc sur un banc du port pour lui faire boire son biberon puis elle commença le tour de la ville.   
Contrairement à ce que les gans avaient vu, le bébé ne dormit pas du tout. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elles tournaient dans les rues et rien à faire, Hibana ne dormit pas du tout. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elles tournaient dans les rues et rien à faire, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Parfois c'était simplement des sanglots presque silencieux mais d'autres fois, elle hurla à la mort. Hina était désespérée mais se rattachait à l'idée qu'au moins son ami aurait une vraie nuit telle qu'il la méritait.   
Enfin elle se disait cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle le croise, emmitouflé dans une couverture, les yeux injectés de sang, au coin de la rue. Dès qu'il les vit, il poussa un soupire de soulagement, Hina aussi car à la vue de son père, Hibana se tut immédiatement. Mais après le soulagement initial, Hina fronça les sourcils.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais dormir.  
Smoker la regarda avec une expression entre colère et dépit.   
\- J'y arrive pas, marmonna-t-il.   
Sans rien ajouter de plus, il prit Hibana la glissa sous les couvertures avec lui et s'allongea sur le premier banc venu. Ce fut instantané. Dès qu'ils furent à l'horizontal, ils s'endormirent. AU début, Hina resta près d'eux pour les protéger mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que la raison qui la retenait dans le froid de la nuit était toute autre.   
À tous deux ils offraient un spectacle hypnotisant. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en train de dormir dans la rue, ils étaient détendus. Ils respiraient de façon parfaitement synchrone, leur poitrines se soulevant à l'unisson. Hina savait que cela avait dû énormément couter à Smoker d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans son « doudou », et encore plus de l'admettre devant quelqu'un d'autre, fusse-t-elle sa meilleure amie.   
Quoi qu'il en soit elle lui était reconnaissante, pour le bébé, mais aussi pour ses propres oreilles. À un moment elle se demanda tout de même comment une si petite chose pouvait se trouver rassurée en la présence du terrible Smoker. Puis Hina pensa à elle-même et à comment elle aimait se nicher tout contre son corps chaud pour dormir.   
Tout à coup Hibana ouvrit les yeux. Pourtant, sans réveiller Smoker, elle resta sans bouger, à écouter attentivement les bruits de la ville. Tout en restant profondément endormi, Smoker posa une main sur la tête d'Hibana et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.   
Presque aussitôt elle se rendormit et Smoker resta ancré dans un sommeil réparateur. Hina les regarda sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'à ce que le nourrisson se réveille à nouveau. Là encore, elle ne réveilla pas Smoker mais ses yeux pétillèrent de nouveau aux sons de la nuit citadine.   
Le bébé leva le regard vers Hina et lui sourit. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Même si Smoker ne souriait pas souvent, dans les rares occasions où cela lui arrivait, il ressemblait exactement à ce bébé, ou plutôt le bébé était son portrait craché.   
Hina ne sut pas exactement à quand elle s'endormit, mais elle se réveilla en même temps que Smoker, à l'aube. Elle sentait le souffle de son ami dans son cou. Quand elle se redressa, ses cheveux roses chatouillèrent le nez de Smoker. Il fronça le nez mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Une fois qu'elle se fut assez éloignée, il s'étira en souriant, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Hibana.  
Même si elle n'en avait jamais douté, elle eut la plaisante confirmation de ce qu'elle avait pensé la veille au soir. Smoker et sa fille avaient le même sourire. Et à le voir comme ça, Hina était heureuse. Smoker avait enfin passé une nuit complète et ils avaient trouvé une solution pour que cela continue. 

Et en effet cela continua. Smoker prit l'habitude de dormir la fenêtre ouverte aussi naturellement qu'il laissait maintenant sa chemise ouverte en toute occasion. Cette petite astuce lui avait fait retrouver du même coup son sommeil et ses pleines capacités.   
À présent qu'il n'était plus soumis à une fatigue constante, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été infecte lorsque cela avait été le cas. Alors il s’entraîna encore plus dur, ne négligeant plus les exercice de concentration. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près à cette période qu'il trouva le meilleur moyen de focaliser son attention : mettre des pierres en équilibre les unes sur les autres.   
Peu à peu c'est dans sa vie même qu'il trouva l'équilibre. Il travaillait deux fois plus dur que les autres, en plus de son rôle de père, car malgré ses écarts de conduite un peu moins fréquent, il avait besoin que ses supérieurs le laisse garder Hibana avec lui.   
Avec cela il n'eut que peu de problème car tous les soldats de la bas adoraient l'enfant.   
Petit à petit la maison de Smoker changeait, Smoker aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment admis que le bébé allait faire partie de sa vie, comme si un matin Crispy allait revenir et la reprendre. Jusqu'au jour où Hina décida d'organiser un anniversaire pour fêter les 1 an de Hibana avec Smoker.   
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, c'est ce jour-là que Smoker avait pleinement accepter la situation et qu'il appela Hibana sa fille pour la première fois. Entendant cela, Hina avait souri et Smoker avait grogné sans conviction.   
Depuis, Smoker était devenu un vrai papa, dans les limites de Smoker. Le bébé avait grandi mais était resté la chouchoute de la base. Plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir une petite fille au bout d'un rang de marine au garde à vous, ou de la voir sur les genoux d'un haut gradé, sur les épaules d'un soldat en patrouille, à aider dans les cuisines ou à somnoler dans une salle commune.   
Smoker avait de plus en plus de responsabilités, mais Hibana ayant grandi en considérant les marines de la base comme une extension naturelle de sa famille, elle restait sans problème avec eux. À vrai dire, lorsque Smoker n'était pas là, ils l'appelaient tous « princesse ». Certes parce qu'elle était leur petite princesse mais aussi pour une autre raison. Car telle une véritable princesse, elle était protégée par un terrible dragon.   
Hina était certaine que Smoker était au courant de cette histoire de « princesse » mais qu'il n'en disait trop rien car au fond, ça lui plaisait bien d'être le dragon.

Ce matin encore Smoker était réveillé aux aurores sans que son réveil ait eu à sonner. En même temps, s'il avait attendu son réveil, il ne serait pas sorti de son lit de sitôt car cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'il l'avait rangé au fond du placard. Pas besoin de réveil lorsque, dès que le soleil émerge, une petite fille se trémousse avec impatience à vos côtés.   
Certes elle n'avait jamais un geste ou une parole pour essayer de le réveiller, mais son excitation irradiait encore plus fort que l'astre qui venait de se lever. Smoker n'avait donc d'autre choix que de s'étirer comme pacha et de sortir du lit.   
Ils mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner en silence puis partaient pour la base de la Marine. Souvent dès que la porte de leur maison était fermée, Hibana commençait à parler. Pas vraiment à Smoker puisqu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il réponde, mais pas non plus dans sa tête. En fait elle chuchotait plus ou moins fort et saluait tous les matinaux qu'ils croisaient.   
À cette heure-ci la salle d’entraînement était déserte, ils pouvaient donc s'échauffer tranquillement et une fois prêts, ils se munissaient tous deux d'épées en bois. À tour de rôle, ils attaquaient puis se défendaient.   
Smoker était un entraîneur stricte et dur mais Hibana montrait un don pour le sabre. Elle serait même parvenue à battre quelques soldats de la base.   
Elle avait très bien su comprendre qu'elle n'égalerait jamais son père en force brute et misait donc tout sur une rapidité et un sens de l'observation sans faille. Smoker devait admettre que, même s'il arrivait, en de rares occasions qu'elle le prenne de vitesse, elle était depuis un petit moment déjà, bien plus observatrice que lui. Elle parvenait à parer des coups que ses soldats ne voyaient même pas venir.  
Elle ferait une excellente sabreuse plus tard. Avec elle, la Marine gagnerait un élément fort. Mais déjà elle s'arrêtait, reculait et le saluait. Déjà l'heure ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les moments où ils s’entraînaient avec sa fille étaient ceux qu'il préférait.  
\- Je dois aller à l'école mais j'ai pensé à un nouvel enchaînement qu'il faudra que je te montre demain. Je suis sûre de réussir à te toucher avec.  
\- Ne sois pas si présomptueuse, jeune fille.   
\- Si je veux devenir amiral de la Marine un jour, il faut bien que je commence pas te battre toi.   
Smoker s'appêta à répliquer mais il voyait à quel point elle était sérieuse. À vrai dire elle avait d'abord voulu être lieutenant, comme lui, puis elle avait voulu le dépasser. Après une rencontre avec Aokiji elle avait voulu devenir vice-amiral et maintenant voilà qu'elle voulait carrément devenir amiral.  
Smoker soupira.   
\- Et bien je t'aiderais à devenir amiral alors.  
Sans qu'il eut le temps de rien voir arriver, elle lui avait sauter au cou et le serrait de toutes ses modestes forces dans ses bras.   
\- Merci papa.  
Il ne l'admettrait jamais à quiconque, et surtout pas à Hina, mais il adorait lorsqu'elle l'appelait papa. À contrecœur il dut se résoudre à la détacher de lui pour la reposer par terre. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.   
\- Allez, vas ! Tu seras encore en retard à l'école sinon.  
Sitôt qu'il eut dit cela elle fonça vers la porte en lui adressant un signe de la main. Il regarda encore un instant dans la direction où elle avait disparu puis repartit pour sa ronde matinale. 

Un jour, un navire amena une poignée de nouvelles recrues, mais surtout des provisions et autres nécessités. Dans le lot il y avait un fruit du démon très puissant. Le colonel de la base fit venir Smoker à son bureau pour lui proposer de prendre les pouvoirs du fruit. Smoker refusa. Sans se démonter le colonel lui laissa tout de même 24 heures pour se décider.   
Lorsque Hina eut vent de cela, elle pensa que le colonel était bien bête. Jamais Smoker ne reviendrait sur sa décision. Les utilisateurs de fruit du démon étaient associés à des monstres. Hina était bien placé pour la savoir. Et avec sa fille dans les parages Smoker ne ferait jamais un pas vers le monstre. Seulement voilà, au milieu de l'après-midi sa vie bascula, appelant le monstre à lui malgré sa volonté. 

Il était 16 heures lorsque son bébé escargophone sonna.   
\- Moshi ? Moshi ?  
\- Lieutenant Smoker ? Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement à la base.   
Smoker fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il connaissait cette voix mais il ne pouvait pas l'identifié tellement elle semblait blanche et amorphe.   
\- Bien. J'arrive tout de suite.  
Il partit en courant dans la direction de la base. Il n'était pas du genre à faire du zèle mais quelque chose dans cette voix monocorde l'avait alerté bien plus que tous les cris du monde. Il arriva en mois de 5 minutes, à peine essoufflé. Là un soldat l'attendait. Il était aussi livide que son uniforme. Il fixait désespérément le bout de ses chaussures.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Le marine avait sursauté à la voix de Smoker. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler, il ne put cacher le tremblement de ses mains.   
\- L'une des nouvelles recrues, un ancien pirate que l'on croyait repentit, à attaquer un enfant.  
Smoker sentit la rage monter en lui. Un pirate reste toujours un pirate, mais celui-là avait réussi en plus à salir le nom de la Marine. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'en demander davantage une petite femme replète sortie de nul part déclara en vitesse, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la coupe.   
\- Moi j'ai tout vu. L'enfant marchait avec une glace à trois boules dans les mains. Elle était si occupée par sa glace qu'elle n'a pas vu le soldat arriver et lui ait rentré dedans. Et alors là il est devenu fou, criant partout qu'il était marine et qu'on lui devait le respect. Quand la petite lui a répliqué que s'il se cachait derrière la Marine pour avoir du respect c'est que c'était un faiblard, il a pété une durite et avant que quiconque n'est compris quoi que ce soit, il lui avait tiré dessus !  
\- Il a tiré sur un enfant !  
\- Il l'a même tué, reprit la dame presque aussi hors d'elle que Smoker. Cette pauvre petite ….  
Soudain Smoker fut pris d'un doute horrible. Il se tourna vers le soldat mais ce dernier refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. Sa gorge s’assécha mais la dame continua.   
\- Ça doit être dur pour vous, on la voyait toujours en compagnie des soldats.  
Et ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de Smoker. Il laissa là le témoin et le soldat pour filer à l’infirmerie. Sans se rappeler d'avoir fait le chemin, il se tint debout à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Sur l'un des lits il y avait un corps, bien trop petit pour être celui d'un adulte. Dès que le docteur vit Smoker, il essaya de s'interposer entre lui et le corps mais déjà Smoker était lancé.   
Elle était là, inerte, sa petite fille. Elle ne semblait pas différente de ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, sauf qu'à présent sur son T-shirt au logo de la Marine s'étendait une énorme tache sombre. Tout à coup les jambes de Smoker refusèrent de le porter et il tomba à genoux.   
Il caressa doucement sa joue, mais sa peau était déjà froide. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit corps. Smoker n'avait jamais été très démonstratif dans ses sentiments mais à ce moment précis, il ressentait une douleur comme jamais il n'en avait ressentit. Elle était partout à la fois, dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle l'empêchait de respirer et lui troublait la vue. Comment était-ce possible ? 

Dès qu'elle avait su, Hina avait accouru. Elle l'avait trouvé là, à genoux, à côté du lit où elle reposait. La première chose qu'elle avait pensé c'est qu'il avait l'air brisé. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais lorsqu'elle l'appela il bondit sur ses pieds comme si on l'avait électrocuté. Pourtant, c'est sans un regard pour elle qu'il quitta la pièce.   
Hina se retrouva donc seul avec Hibana car le docteur avait préféré fuir après l'arrivée de Smoker, ce qu'elle comprenait très bien. Hina prit la chaise à côté du lit et s'y assit. Elle prit la main d'Hibana et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Puis sans réfléchir elle se mit à lui raconter l'histoire de son intrusion dans la vie de son père, depuis ce fameux matin.   
Elle lui décrivit comment, au début, Smoker l'avait rejeté, puis comment il l'avait subi, et enfin, petit à petit, il l'avait aimé, lentement mais sûrement. Elle lui dit toutes ses choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir. Les regards que Smoker lui adressait lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné, les sourires qu'il s'accordait lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait.   
Même si lui parler de la sorte n'aidait en rien son chagrin, cela semblait le différé un peu car c'était comme si elle se rappelait à elle-même que celui qui souffrait le plus, c'était Smoker.   
Elle resta auprès d'Hibana dans l'espoir que Smoker revienne mais il n'en fut rien, et à vrai dire, il ne réapparut que lors des funérailles. La base toute entière lui fit un hommage vibrant. Tous vêtus de noir, ils chantèrent d'une voix que seules peuvent avoir les foules. Smoker fut le seul à rester muet. Il ne versa pas une larme. Quelque chose en lui s'était cassé.   
Beaucoup de choses avait changé chez lui. Le jour de l'incident, il s'était rasé les cheveux et il avait mangé le fruit du démon. L'homme qui avait tué sa fille était mort dans sa cellule. Tout le monde savait que Smoker l'avait tué mais personne n'avait rien dit. Tout le monde aimait beaucoup trop Hibana pour regretter celui qui la leur avait enlevé.   
Enfin Smoker avait demandé sa mutation à Loguetown, le point le plus chaud de tout East Blue. Cette mutation lui avait été accordé en même temps qu'une promotion au rang de colonel. Il partait le soir-même.   
Après la cérémonie, Hina le suivit jusqu'à chez lui pour être sûre de pouvoir lui parler avant qu'il ne parte. La maison était méconnaissable, totalement vide avec un seul carton d'affaire posé près de la porte.   
\- Tu pars vraiment ?  
\- Je ne peux pas rester ici.   
\- Alors tu vas à Loguetown, te défouler sur des pirates ?   
\- Peut-être bien.   
\- Smoker nous sommes tous tellement tristes. Lorsque tu as quitté l' …. enterrement, tous les soldats étaient en pleurs, même le colonel !  
Smoker siffla entre ses dents.   
\- Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait.  
\- Non on ne sait rien parce que tu ne dis rien ! Tu gardes tout pour toi. Tu ne peux pas tout refouler, tout réprimer. Tu vas exploser ! Pleurer n'est pas un crime, Smoker !  
Comme pour lui montrer l'exemple, les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hina. Smoker eut une moue triste puis s'approcha d'elle, les yeux résolument secs.   
\- Tu vas me manquer, Hina.  
Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était le baiser de l'ami mais aussi de l'amant qui l'avait tant réconforté et qui, aujourd'hui, la quittait.   
Sans rien ajouter de plus, il prit son carton et sortit. Hina se retrouva seule dans cette maison qui n'avait pas connu le silence depuis longtemps. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sur le chambranle de la porte les marques qu'elle avait elle-même faite à chaque anniversaire d'Hibana pour voir comment elle grandissait. Elle effleura la dernière marque d'un pouce tremblant. Hibana n'avait que 6 ans. 

Pendant 4 ans, Hina laissa Smoker tranquille. Elle savait par le biais de rapports officiels qu'il avait efficacement pacifié Loguetown. Aucun pirate reconnu n'avait quitté la ville pour se rendre sur Grand Line depuis qu'il était en faction là-bas.   
Lorsqu'elle s'était vu confiée une mission dans la région, elle s'était dit qu'il serait bon d'aller saluer son vieil ami. Loguetown était une ville d'une importance rare. Hina n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu de quartiers marchands aussi étendus. Mais elle n'était pas là pour faire des emplettes alors elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et se dirigea vers la base de la Marine.  
Cette base-ci n'était pas aussi imposante que le centre où ils avaient fait leur formation mais elle était tout de même de tailler tout à fait respectable. La bâtiment était organisé à la façon typique d'un bâtiment de la Marine, si bien qu'Hina n'eut aucun mal à trouver son chemin vers le bureau du plus haut gradé, c'est-à-dire Smoker.   
Lorsque Hina ouvrit la porte elle découvrit une pièce remplie de fumée. Elle parvint tout de même à distinguer Smoker qui faisait tenir en équilibre une imposante pile de cailloux. Sans vraiment la regarder, Smoker se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Immédiatement l'épais brouillard se dissipa.   
Smoker avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés. Il était devenu bien plus musclé. Mais surtout pas moins de deux cigares brûlaient au coin de ses lèvres. 

C'était par instinct que Smoker avait été ouvrir ma fenêtre lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un entrer. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que c'était Hina qui se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau. Ils s'observèrent un instant sans rien dire Smoker vit que Hina le scannait de la tête aux pieds.   
\- Tu fumes ?  
C'était plus une remarque étonnée qu'une question mais Smoker se justifia tout de même, sachant le nombre incalculable de regards noirs qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle fumait le matin.   
\- Un effet secondaire du Moku Moku no mi, sûrement.  
Il remarqua qu'elle avait aussi fixé son torse toujours nu un instant de plus, mais là, elle n'avait posé aucune question. Bien.   
\- Que fais-tu là, Hina ?  
\- Hina passait dans le coin alors elle s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne dire bonjour à son bon ami Smoker.   
\- Et bien bonjour.   
\- Bonjour Smoker.   
Mais Hina restait campée là, laissant par la même occasion son bureau ouvert à tous les vents. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un léger sourire. Smoker n'y échapperait pas. Il soupira et lui fit donc signe de s'asseoir sur la canapé.  
Ce fut moins pénible que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. C'était presque bon de la retrouver pour parler de tout et de rien, cela en évitant soigneusement de mentionner Hibana. Les soldats d'ici ne savaient rien de cette histoire et le peu de marines au courant qui était venu lui rendre visite ne voulait soit parler que de cela ou essayait de ne pas en parler mais cela rendait la conversation ridiculement lacunaire. Il connaissait cependant Hina depuis assez longtemps pour que la conversation soit naturelle.   
Ils parlèrent d'abord de leur vie professionnelle, de la Marine en général et du monde, puis dérivèrent sur des sujets pour personnels. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que Smoker vivait à la base parce qu'il n'avait jamais repris de maison. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda en riant où est-ce qu'il emmenait toutes ses conquêtes, il répondit simplement qu'elle avait été la dernière femme à partager son lit. 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une jeune femme brune à lunette, un sabre à la main. Hina écarquilla les yeux à sa vue mais Smoker la salua nonchalamment.  
\- Salut Tashigi.  
Avant qu'il est eu le temps d'en rajouter, la-dite Tashigi sembla remarquer la présence de Hina et rougit violemment en se cachant le visage dans les mains.   
\- Je suis désolée, Smoker-san, je … je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé. Je … je …  
Mais avant de terminer sa phrase déjà elle faisait demi-tour.   
\- Tashigi ! (La susnommée fit volte-face et se figea) Qu'étais-tu venu me dire ?  
\- C'est-à-dire que c'est …  
\- Elle est de la maison, Tashigi.   
Hina se leva et vint lui serrer la main.   
\- Colonelle Hina du quartier général.  
\- Alors vous avez le même grade que ….  
\- Tashigi … (elle prit une voix douce qu'elle réservait normalement aux enfants) … qu'étais-tu venue dire à - Smoker-kun ?   
\- Un équipage de pirates est arrivé au port, nous les avons appréhendé. Ils sont en cours de transfert dans les cellules de la base.   
\- Combien ?  
\- Une quinzaine. Pour un total de 21 millions de berrys.   
\- Bien lieutenant.   
Sans plus attendre elle disparut. Hina se tourna vers Smoker. Ce dernier fit une moue désapprobatrice, son instinct lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.   
\- Elle ? Un lieutenant de la Marine ?  
\- Tashigi ne se débrouille pas trop mal avec un sabre quand elle le veut.   
\- Smoker … dis-moi que tu as remarqué.   
\- Quoi ?   
\- Une fille aux cheveux bruns, qui aime les sabres et veut rejoindre la Marine …  
Aussitôt le regard de Smoker s'assombrit.   
\- Ça n'a aucun rapport.  
\- Tu veux dire que sa position ici n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle te rappelle ta fille ?   
Hina eut à peine le temps de battre des paupières qu'il fut sur elle. Il la saisit brutalement à la gorge et, dans un nuage de fumée, la plaqua contre le mur. Hina sentait sa poigne de fer comme un étau autour de son cou. Pourtant dans les yeux de son ami, elle ne voyait pas que de la colère.   
Hina savait qu'elle avait poussé trop loin, mais elle savait aussi que parfois, avec lui, c'était nécessaire. Elle lui agrippa la main pour desserrer un minimum son étreinte de façon à tout de même être capable de parler.  
\- Tu serais tomber si bas, chasseur blanc, qu'en plus d'être devenu un utilisateur de fruit du démon, tu sois devenu violent.

Ce fut comme si, tout à coup, la peau de Hina était devenue brûlante. Il la lâcha et fixa ses propres mains tremblantes. Face à lui, son amie ne semblait pourtant pas lui en vouloir.   
\- Smoker … (Sa voix était cassée par son assaut, mais elle ne parlait pas plus fort qu'un murmure) … ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus là que tu dois oublier l'homme que tu étais avec elle.  
\- Avec elle, j'étais un père.   
\- Non, Hina est désolée de te contredire mais tu n'as jamais été bon à jouer les papas parfaits.   
Elle venait de lui jeter une masse de plomb dans l'estomac. Avait-il été si mauvais que ça ? Pourtant Hina souriait.   
\- Tu étais un dragon, Smoker. Le dragon qui protégeait la princesse.  
\- Et maintenant que la …princesse n'est plus là ?  
\- C'est au dragon de décider ce qu'il va protéger.


End file.
